


Uncertainty and Resolute

by zorogem19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorogem19/pseuds/zorogem19
Summary: Sidney was having the time of his career until a slash and cross-check knocked him out of the game. What happens to the Pens after they lose 2 of their forwards? What will Geno do?





	Uncertainty and Resolute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this very late. However, I had finals and with the stress, anxiety and laziness I had delayed it but the plot was swirling in my mind and it was tormenting me to write it. I had tons of emotions about the incident so I decided to write something that is just sweet. I'm sorry. I cannot write smut for life. Thank you very much to my wonderful betas [jay18817](https://twitter.com/Jay18817/), Ahrreby and Sabrina.

He didn’t see it coming. He never did on the three previous occasions they occurred. As soon as it happened, he immediately dropped on the ice and thought “ch no” as the dreaded familiar pain that had begun in his head. He closed his eyes, unable to tolerate the headache and dizziness. He was lying on the ice for few moments in excruciating agony before the head trainer, Chris Stewart quickly arrived and asked the familiar questions. 

“Sidney, can you tell me where does it hurt?” 

“Are you dizzy?” 

“Do you have a headache?” 

“Do you feel like nauseating?” 

Just like 3 previous times, he answered them truthfully. 

“I have a headache at my temples. I’m also dizzy but I don’t feel nauseous,” he mumbled. 

He sat up, shifting around to try to see past the blurriness and sees black and gold jerseys surrounding him. Slowly and gingerly his teammates and trainer assisted him to stand up. He looked to his right and struggled to distinguish Horny’s blurry face.  As soon as he lifted his head, the room started spinning. Through the spinning mess in his head, he looked over the trainer’s shoulder to spot a tall figure coming off the bench and hovering at the outskirts of the commotion, face pinched and full of distress. 

Sid longed for that person’s presence. He wanted to plead, “please come here. Stay by my side.” Alas, there is a lot of people and the fuzziness is not subsiding. He must look very disoriented. He bent down, keeping his head low with Chris’ hand on back his gently guiding him, he slowly skated off the ice and to the quiet room for tests and further inquiries. 

*** 

Geno stomach rolled the moment he saw it. Before his mind could process the cross-check, he was climbing of off the bench in an instant, hovering outside of the circle of teammates, concerned. He wishes he could tell Sid when he looked over and made eye contact that “I’m here. You will be okay.” He wasn’t sure that the message was successfully conveyed to Sid in the exchange. He looked heartbreakingly unsettled. His clear hazel eyes were now hazy. Geno’s mind flashed back to 2011, 2012 and the start of this season and recalled the uncertainty and days sitting in dark rooms but also remembered the light at the end of the tunnel when Sid returned and won the Hart Trophy, the gold medal, the second Stanley Cup, the Conn Smythe, the World Cup of Hockey and the MVP trophy and scoring 44 goals this season, proving all his critics wrong including the voice in the back of Sid’s head. Geno believed he will get through this; he knew how strong Sid is mentally. He channelled his conviction to the game and told himself they need to win this game since they are up 2-0 in this series.  

 _I need to step up for our fans and more importantly for Sid,_ he determined with firm resolute.  

They put everything to win the game. Meanwhile 2 minutes into the second period, Shearsy caught an unfortunate elbow from Horny also left the game. They were playing the rest of the game without two of their forwards, one of whom is the best player of this team. Their goal remained the same, win the game for Sid and Shearsy now.  

Time was running out now. They had many attempts to tie the game but none of the shots went into the net. Then Kuznetsov scored to make it 2-0 close to the mid mark of the third period. Caps also had many chances to increase their lead but Flower kept the Penguins in the game with some spectacular saves as he had been doing since the start of this playoffs. Down 2-0 in the third period with almost two minutes left and Flower pulled for an extra attacker, Geno ripped a one-timer past Holtby to make it a one-goal game. 

“Yeah!” He screamed joyously as teammates huddled to hug him. “Let’s get the next one boys,” he exuberated. 

They did get the next one. 46 seconds after Geno scored, he passed the puck to Schultz who blasted it through all the traffic to tie the game and forced the game to go to overtime. 

Sadly, in overtime, their comeback fell short.  Shattenkirk won it for the Caps in overtime to make the series 2-1.  

Geno just skated to the tunnel in record speed and entered the quiet room. Sid was hunched over in the dark room. He walked slowly, his silent footsteps echoing in the noiseless room. Sid looked up and smiled wanly. 

“Did we win the game?” He inquired. 

“No. I’m sorry we couldn’t win for you,” Geno replied, contrite. He walked over to Sid, dropped a soft kiss on top of his head and rested his head gently on Sid’s left shoulder. Sid sighed and wrapped his arms around Geno. They hold onto each other for few minutes, their breaths syncing and alone in their own heads. After a while, Geno lifted his head and asked the question that he has been dreading to hear the answer of. 

“Is it a concussion?” He whispered not wanting the worst possible outcome to be true. 

“Yeah,” Sid nodded. “The doctors did the test and confirmed it.” 

There’s a voice in Geno that head relayed uncertaintly, _what if this is it for Sid? 4_ _th_ _concussion of_ _his career._ _No!_ He sternly told the voice. _He will come back,_  his gut told him. _He will come back,_ _”_ it repeated staunchly. 

Coming back to the present, he cupped Sid’s cheeks, stroked his thumbs lightly over the cheekbones. He voiced his gut, “you will come back,” with warm conviction. 

“Thanks, G. I love you,” Sid said with a soft smile that is reserved only for Geno.  

“I love you too, Sid. You not deserve this, you know? You give so much to hockey. You best and this keep happening to you. Not fair,” Geno vocalized fiercely and tightened his hold on Sidney. 

“I will come back. We will win the cup together,” Sidney optimistically responded. 

“Yes. Together. Always,” Geno smiled softly. 

He raised Sidney’s chin with his right hand and slowly leaned into him for a sweet kiss. Sid obliged and opened his lips to allow Geno to explore his mouth. They remained embraced, Geno’s left hand on Sid’s hips carefully caressing the skin underneath the jersey. Sidney’s hands were on Geno’s nape and collarbone, tracing the bone tenderly with his fingers, elicited a shiver from Geno. A while later, Geno pulled back and engulfed Sid into his signature bear hug but this version was mellow and it soothed Sidney right down to his core. Sidney always knew that Geno’s presence settles him and this time was no different. 

Geno removed his left arm from Sid’s waist and lovingly scratched Sidney’s scalp and combed away a flyaway curl.  

“We win next game,” he vowed to Sid, the gentle and loving brown eyes turned steely and burned with unyielding ferocity. “We win game for you. When you come back, you see us, still fighting in playoffs.”  

“I know you will, Geno. I have faith in you and the whole team,” Sidney replied with a small smile. “Please do not try to take revenge on them by taking unnecessary penalties.” He reminded him firmly. 

“No. No taking stupid penalties,” Geno agreed. “We show where matter, on scoreboard.” 

“Can you help me up please?” Sidney requested. 

Geno tentatively caught Sid’s elbow and steadily supported Sid, his hands gentle on his lower back. Sidney leaned his entire weight on Geno. He wanted but to go home and curl up with Geno.  

“I go change and then I drive us home, okay?” He gazed at Sid for confirmation. 

“Yeah, go change. The media must be gone by now. I’ll wait by my stall.” He answered sleepily. 

*** 

“Hey Sid,” Geno nudged him lightly. “I finished changing, we go home now.” 

Sid must have dozed off. He simply nodded and accepted Geno’s aid once again.  Geno wrapped his arm around Sid’s shoulders to guide them to Geno’s car. Sid entwined his fingers with Geno’s fingers that was on his shoulder and held on to them for lifeline. He trusted Geno with his life and knew that he was going home where he feels safe.  

*** 

Geno kept his promise. He righteously avenged Sid by not taking stupid penalties and instead showed on the scoreboard. The whole team rallied around Sid and put their best team effort of this playoffs. They won game 4 handily and are leading the series 3-1, pushing the Capitals on the brink of elimination. He turned on his ‘beast mode’ and assisted on the game-winning goal by Schultz. He felt victorious and thought, _this is for you, Sid. For you_. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Like I said, I was very emotional about the incident and I wanted something to give me hope and distraction. What better than writing about the two-headed monster to cure some anxiety? Please please please comment. Feedback gives me life.  
> Twitter: [@fatems_19](https://twitter.com/fatems_19/)  
> Tumblr: [dangerouslyaddictivethings](http://dangerouslyaddictivethings.tumblr.com/)  
> Please talk to me or scream about hockey to me.


End file.
